


The First Snow

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: First Things [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby being such a mum to Raven, F/M, Kabby In The Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: This is a serie i wanted to work on since ever. First Things that our two puppies face together!So since I am not able to work on prompts (somehow i don't have inspiration for them) and on multichapters fics, i will go on with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on snow, it isn't anything too good, just a fluffy thing i wanted to write, no beta reader, so every mistake is mine. Be kind, have fun, enjoy!

 

 

 

It was almost dawn at Arkadia, her quarters were silent and cold, Abby was sitting on her chair, reading papers, trying to focus her all attention on her work, so she wouldn't think about anything else. Because today was exactly a month after Mount Weather and it was exactly a month that she was silently missing her daughter, waiting for her to come back, waiting for her to enter the camp, walking inside the gates, wearing her watery and tired smile, looking at her with her father's blue eyes.

 

She couldn't even remember how many times she had looked outside the fences, trying to distinguish her shapes between the green trees, hoping to see her blond hair caressed by the sunrises, desperately dreaming to hear her voice again, saying to her that she was ok.

 

When Bellamy had showed up in medical that day one month earlier, she was talking to Jackson, reassuring him that she was okay, and that he was probably needed somewhere else, he was as always trying to convince her that she needed to rest and that he was there to help her. She remembered so well his sad eyes, and how his hands were not able to stop trembling while he touched her.

 

She had cupped his cheeks and had force him to look her in the eyes, and in that moment a solitary salty tear had fell on his cheek, getting lost in her fingers, she had smiled and had kissed his forehead, whispering that she was ok, and he was now allowed to stop worrying for her. He had nodded in silence, saying nothing, his lips were trembling but he had inhaled deeply and eventually had moved away from her bed.

 

When she was already getting lost into a dreamless sleep, mostly induced by the drugs that by her own tiredness, Bellamy had entered the room. His steps were heavy and his face was a mask of emotions, that were locked up behind his features, so hardly busy with trying to hide something, that was clear he wasn't ok. Abby had turned toward him, and had smiled, she was so proud of him and so happy that he was still alive, breathing and able to walk on his own legs. He had approached her bed and then was when he had told her the only truth she wasn't ready to know.

 

After that she had spent days after days waiting, she wanted to do something, to go after her, to search every inch of the forest for her daughter, but as everybody else were always reminding her, she needed to rest because her leg was too weak to let her do anything more than take few steps from her bed to her bathroom. She had felt as if she was useless, and mostly, she had felt as if as a mother she had failed in every possible way.

 

After a month she was almost completely healed, her leg was stronger every day, and she was able to work for few hours in medical, without limping anymore. Of course she needed to rest and to sleep more often, but that wasn't stopping her from forcing herself awake in the private silence of her own quarters, when nobody else was there to tell her how wrong this was for her body and mind.

 

_But you can't tell to a mother to stop worrying for her child, you can't stop her mind from thinking about her every second of every day, you can't force her heart to relax when it always jumps up and down her own chest when the gates opens up, and the search party always comes back without her._

 

That night the weight of her emotions was almost unbearable, she was bowing her head on her desk, trying to understand what she had done wrong, how was it possible that her daughter couldn't face her or everybody else? What she was supposed to do now? She wanted to help her, to carry the weight of her guilt on her shoulders, she wanted to tell her how proud she was, and that this wasn't her fault, that she had done so much since she had landed here, now was time for her to let go, to give her the chance to help her, to give her the chance to be her _mother_ again.

 

But her thoughts stopped when a knock on her door startled her. She blinked and swallowed, she wasn't in the mood for anything right now, so she walked toward the door and opened it, an apology already on her lips, but to her surprise, she hadn't the time to say a word.

 

“Abby! You have to _see_ this!”

 

Raven was smiling in front of her, bright eyes and flushed cheek, wearing her red jacket that was covered in...something white and wet? Abby tilted her head.

 

“Sorry? What I have to see?”

 

She asked, crossing her arms and protecting her tiny frames from the cold breeze that was filling the hallways.

 

“Oh you are gonna love it! Come on, follow me!”

 

She said, holding out her hand, Abby looked down and took a step back.

 

  
“Whatever this is Raven, I think it can wait till tomorrow, I am tired, I was just going to sleep so-”

 

The girl snorted and took her hand without waiting for her permission.

 

“You are gonna _love_ this Abby, and it can't wait till tomorrow! Trust me!”

 

She said, walking her away from her quarters, turning to her with a wink. Abby frowned and tried to keep up with the girl's pace. Even if she was limping she was faster then her, the excitement was palpable in her body, she could see something shining in her eyes and even in the way her ponytail was dancing behind her head. Suddenly a warm feeling embraced her heart, and her lips twisted into a smile without warning.

 

“Ok, ok, so...what is it?”

 

She asked, while forcing the girl to slow down a bit to be able to walk side by side, Raven turned toward her and her smile, Abby was sure about that, could lit up an entire room in that moment, she seemed so genuinely... _happy_.

 

“Oh trust me it is amazing, you have to see this because is...oh I don't even know how to say it, it's amazing, and you can't really imagine it when you see it on pictures or in movies, nope...is just, oh is _epic_!”

 

She said, nodding to herself, Abby was speechless, her mind was trying to understand what he hell she was talking about.

 

“OK, you know what? Just, show me!”

 

She said, while suppressing a chuckle at the girl excitement.

 

“Oh yep yep yep!”

 

She said, limping faster and faster toward the end of the hallway. When Abby saw that they were going outside she thought about the cold in her quarters, and her body started to tremble in advance, she could feel the cold breeze on her face even if the door was still closed.

 

“Uhm, Raven? Isn't it too cold outside right now? I am wearing noth-”

 

But her words died in her mouth, when two hands put on her shoulder a heavy blanket, she widened and looked behind her, and of course it was him.

 

“This will keep you warm”

 

Marcus said, smiling kindly, then he looked toward the mechanic, that couldn't stop her body to show how excited she was for this thing.

 

“So, what is it this big thing we should absolutely see because it is... _epic_?”

 

He said, suppressing a laugh, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, Abby hid her smile into the warm heavy blanket. Raven turned toward them with her bright smile, her hands behind her back, she raised her chin and cleared her throat.

 

“I am here tonight, to show to our Chancellors – she shifted her gaze from him to her smiling, they nodded slightly – something that we never saw before, something we had imagined, we surely know how to name it, but we never felt it for real, trust me you never felt it for real! And I thought it was better that you were the firsts, well after me of course, to see it and to test it!”

 

She said, nodding approvingly with herself, Abby tilted her head at her and looked up at Marcus, he shrugged and mouthed something like “ _I have no idea_ ” then the girl cleared her throat again.

 

“Over here Chancellors”

 

She said, opening the door and stepping outside.

 

“After you Abby”

 

She said, looking at her with soft eyes, Abby smiled and nodded, wrapping the blanket around her body, hiding her chin in the heavy fabric. Raven looked at Marcus.

 

“Sir”

 

She said, bowing her head in respect and hiding her own smile on her chin, Marcus chuckled softly and stepped outside himself.

 

The first thing Abby felt was the cold air around her, how the breeze felt sharp, as a knife, on her cheeks. Then she felt that the ground under her feet was...soft somehow, even if it crunched under her weight, and the third thing she noticed was that around them everything was...quiet, really quiet. Then was when Marcus put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over her ear.

 

“Abby, look up”

 

He whispered, and she did it, she raised her head and when her eyes adjusted to the pitch morning darkness, she saw it, _snowflakes_ were falling down from the sky. She widened her eyes and her mouth opened slightly, forming an “O” of surprise. She roamed her eyes around her and then was when she noticed that everything was white, and seemed...soft.

 

She couldn't really tell when was the last time she had felt so...surprised, filled with wonder, as a child. She couldn't suppress the smile that was blossoming on her lips, and her feet walked her away from Alpha station without warning, she kept walking on the soft snow, that crunched with every step, it was a sound she had never head in her life, it was rich and relaxing, she looked down and saw the perfect white path in front of her, the sun was still hiding behind the mountains but the artificial lights of Arkadia were giving her the chance to see properly what she was walking on.

 

A mantel of snow blanket was shining, reflecting the light and dancing with it into the cold freezing shape of its snowflakes. She smiled and turned her head, and saw the steps she had left behind her, she felt guilty for it, it was so perfect and untouched, it felt wrong to walk on it, then she saw Raven, that had started to walk behind her, smiling happily, her eyes as two shining pearls into the shy morning light.

 

“Isn't it _amazing_?”

 

She whispered, wrapping her arms around her torso, protecting herself from the cold breeze, Abby nodded and walked few steps toward the girl, offering her some room under the blanket, just beside her, the girl raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey Ab, I'm a grown woman, I can handle this!”

 

She said, raising her chin, her ponytail brushed over her shoulder, Abby snorted and dragged the girl under the cover, holding her by her side, wrapping an arm over he shoulders. Raven giggled and snuggled better, resting her head on her shoulder and looking up.

 

“I love the snow, it is so...perfect, isn't it?”

 

She asked her, Abby hummed and nodded, then rested her head on the girl's black hair, inhaling deeply the crispy cold air.

 

“Do you think she is somewhere warm enough?”

 

She asked, without thinking, and swallowed when the words escaped her mouth, but Raven nodded and squeezed her waist with strength into her arms.

 

“She is good with that, trust me, you don't have to worry, probably right now she is looking at the sky just as _we_ are, loving it just as _you_ are, probably you will talk about this the next time you will see each other again”

 

She said, hiding a sad smile under the blanket. Abby forced back the hot tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes and nodded.

 

“Probably yes”

 

She whispered, squeezing the girl, she giggled and Abby kissed her head.

 

“Thank you Raven”

 

She said, inhaling deeply the girl's scent, she missed to have these moments with her daughter, and she had found out how this girl missed these same moments since ever with her mother, so they had somehow found out how it was easier for them to go on every day, sharing moments like this one, holding each other, reassuring themselves that everything in the end was going to be ok.

 

“We should go back inside”

 

Suddenly Marcus' voice startled them.

 

“For God's sake Kane, you scared me, don't do it again or you will find yourself covered in snow”

 

Raven said, escaping from under the blanket, Abby giggled and covered herself better under it. Marcus walked few steps toward the girl, his hands behind his back, a smirk on his face.

 

“You wouldn't dare something like that Miss Reyes”

 

He said, raising an eyebrow, Raven tilted her head and raised her chin. Crossing her arms in front of her.

 

“Oh really? You heard Abby? Mr. Chancellor over here thinks I wouldn't dare...AH, _hilarious_ ”

 

She said, smirking and looking up at him with defiance. Abby shook her head.

 

“Ok kids, stop arguing or I'll have to punish both of you”

 

Abby said smiling, using her mum voice, Raven looked at her amused, and Marcus chuckled.

 

“Ok ok ok, _truce_ ”

 

He said, holding out his hand to the girl, she looked at Abby and then at him and sighed out.

 

“Ok whatever, but trust me, I am not afraid of you Sir”

 

She said, leaning a little to make her point clear, when it happened, and it was so fast and so unexpected that Abby gasped and Raven froze, _literally_. The snowball fell down at the girl's feet, her face was now half covered with cold white snow, that was shining in the new morning light.

 

“As I sad, _truce_ ”

 

Marcus said, stepping back slowly, Abby was still looking at him with wide eyes, when he rushed toward her, squeezing her arms and hiding himself behind her, she didn't realize what was going on until he whispered:

 

“ _Watch my back_!”

 

Before starting to run in the opposite direction of the girl that was now collecting some snow from the ground.

 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

 

Abby yelled, exactly when Raven had decided to throw a giant ball toward Marcus, making him yell in a not very masculine way.

 

“You run as little girl Kane!!!”

 

She yelled, giggling and limping toward her.

 

“Watch _me_! I am better then him trust me”

 

She said, collecting some snow and putting a new ball into her hands. Abby was about to protest when something heavy and cold, really cold, hit her in the hair, she turned and saw Marcus, wide eyes, hiding behind a woodpile.

 

_“You didn't”_

 

She hissed behind her teeth, then she started to run, the blanket fell down on the white snow, the cold air slapped her face and hit her entire body, but she didn't care, she kept running until she was exactly behind the woodpile, and just when she was raising her arm to throw the ball, another amount of cold snow hit her in the face, sneaking under her delicate black shirt, snoaking the fabric.

 

“Oh. My. Gosh. Marcus!”

 

She stammered, her teeth were trembling, and her body was motionless, she heard him chuckling at first, but when he saw that she wasn't moving, he approached her.

 

“Hey Abby, are you o-”

 

But he couldn't finish his words, because she splashed the ball exactly on his face, covering his new beard with white cold ice.

 

“Yep, I am pretty good thanks, oh and... _watch my back_ ”

 

She whispered before running away and hiding behind a pile of wood and metal bars.

 

“Hey Kane!”

 

Raven yelled from somewhere behind him, he turned just in time to get another ball on his chest.

 

“Got you!”

 

She yelled, chuckling. Marcus snorted and knelt down, collecting new fresh snow from the ground.

 

“Ok girls, this isn't fair, it's all against all or is nothing, ok?”

 

He yelled, hiding himself behind the woodpile again. For a moment everyone was silent, then Raven yelled.

 

“I'm in!”

 

Abby chuckled, still creating new balls of snow and putting them beside her on the cold ground.

 

“Me too Chancellor”

 

She yelled, her body was freezing and trembling, but she couldn't stop smiling.

 

“Ok then...three, two, one... _GO_!”

 

Marcus yelled, and then the game was open. Abby peered from her hiding place, one ball in her hand, Marcus was just in her trajectory, he was throwing balls toward Raven's hiding place.

 

“Oh you can do better than that Kane!”

 

She yelled, hitting him right on the shoulder, he snorted and knelt down again, collecting new snow, then he looked up for a second and they locked gaze with each other. He froze, his hands were red and trembling, still forming a new ball with the fresh snow in his hands, Abby bit her lips and then tilted her head toward Raven. Marcus grinned and then Abby disappeared again.

 

While she kept walking slowly toward the girl's hiding place, Marcus kept throwing balls toward her, one almost hit her, she glared at him and he smiled shyly, mouthing an apology.

 

“Ok Raven, so why don't you show yourself uh? So I can make you feel your loved snow just on your face? Is so fresh and so soft you know?”

  
He yelled, while Abby kept walking, still kneeling down, on the fresh snow, hiding here and there when the girl looked in her direction.

 

“Oh don't be silly Kane, you know me better than that!”

 

She yelled, throwing another ball toward him, but he ducked just in time. When Abby was almost behind the girl, a ball hit her hand, she looked up and to her surprise saw the girl's smiling face.

 

“You aren't good enough to hide from me _ma'am_!”

 

She giggled, while running toward another hiding place, Abby throw the ball and hit her on the back of her head, just before she could disappear.

 

“Don't call me ma'am ever again!!!”

 

She yelled, kneeling down and collecting new snow. They kept going on like this for a while, throwing ball to each other, yelling and laughing, their bodies trembling and freezing, while the sun started to warm up the snow on the trees. After almost an hour Raven raised her hands and asked for a truce, and while she walked outside her hiding place, giggling as a little kid, Abby and Marcus started to clean their own clothes, they were covered with wet and cold snow from head to toes.

 

“Ok guys, I can say we are _even_ , what about that?”

 

Marcus looked up at her.

 

“Even? No way, I _won_!”

 

He said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“What? You won?”

 

Abby asked, resting her hands on her hips, and tilting her head, Marcus opened his mouth as to say something but Raven raised her hands.

 

“Ok ok, let's just say that I won, ok? So mum and dad can stop fighting, what about that?”

 

She asked, smirking and tilting her head. Abby and Marcus turned toward her, eyebrows raised.

 

“Sorry what?”

 

Abby asked, while Raven sighed out, smiling.

 

“Nothing Abby, we are good! See you two later? For the _revenge_?”

 

She said, giggling and already walking toward Alpha station.

 

“Go away Raven!”

 

Said Marcus, suppressing a laugh, while Abby was shaking her head smiling, but before the girl entered the building, she ran after her.

 

“Raven!”

 

She yelled, the girl turned to her. Abby took her hand and smiled, at that Raven looked down and smiled back.

 

“You're welcome Abby”

 

She whispered, without waiting for her words, Abby smiled and again wrapped her arms around her chest, when the young mechanic was gone behind the door, she turned and looked another time to the snow, that was now shining under the sun.

 

“It was fun uh?”

 

Marcus approached her, the wet blanket in his arms, he looked at her with his dark eyes, smiling. Abby nodded.

 

“Yes it was! And my first snowballs battle ended pretty good uh? Not bad for a _ma'am_ ”

 

She said, Marcus chuckled and nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Oh yes, and for a _Sir_ , I was pretty good too, right?”

 

He said, she bit her lips and smiled.

 

“Yes, but not as good as I was”

 

She raised her chin in defiance, suppressing a laugh. Marcus smirked and took few steps toward her.

 

“Oh _really_?”

 

He asked her, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his guard jacket was soaked with melted snow, and his hair were still shining with some snowflakes, Abby had to force herself from not touching them.

 

“Absolutely”

 

She whispered, closing completely the distance between them, feeling the warmth of his body in her personal space. She saw how his gaze for a moment fell on her lips, before he hummed and smiled. She was staring involuntary at his beard and lips, when a shiver ran through her.

 

“It's time to change these clothes”

 

He whispered, forcing her to look up at him again.

 

“Yes...”

 

She said, he kept smiling at her for a long quiet moment, when suddenly it happened. She looked up, to take a last glance at the sky, when she saw it, a huge pile of snow that was falling down on them from the metallic roof, she didn't even thought about it and pushed him on the ground, doing so she took him by surprise and he dragged her with him.

 

They fell on the white snow with a soft thud, and his body was now trapped under her, inside the heavy blanket of soft ice. Abby gasped and leaned all of her weight on his chest, forcing the oxygen out of his lungs, when she realized that he wasn't able to inhale enough to breath, she tried to get up, but found out that it wasn’t so easy when the snow was fresh and really really soft.

 

“Oh damn, what happened?”

 

He asked, out of breath, Abby chuckled and tried to lean her weight on her arms, pressing her hands in the snow beside his head.

 

“We were going to be covered with snow”

 

She said, looking down at him, he looked at her for a long quiet moment and then chuckled.

 

“So this was your way to avoid it?”

 

He asked her, and she bit her lips shaking her head.

 

“Yes well, I am not an expert on these kind of things”

 

They both chuckled at the same time, and then they looked in each other's eyes, a new tension grew in the air between them, and Abby was now very aware of the intimate position of their bodies, how her legs were keeping him still, how his hands were resting on her hips, how their faces were close, so close that she could smell his scent, so close that his breath was warming up her cheeks.

 

“We should go back inside, or they will found both chancellors froze to death”

 

She said, and Marcus nodded. She used her hands to lift her own weight from his body, and helped him get up from the soft snow, when he was almost on his feet again, his legs trembled, and she squeezed his waist to support his own weight on her body.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

She asked him, her face few inches from his. He looked at her for a long moment, and she felt how his muscles tensed under her hands.

 

“Yes, yes I am ok”

 

He said, withdrawing from her, clearing his throat. Abby smiled, and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“Time for new clothes”

 

He said, walking her inside Alpha Station. She smiled to him and stepped inside, even if it was still cold, the difference from the outside was palpable, and her skin shivered adjusting with the new temperature. They walked side by side without talking, sharing the comfortable silence they were so used to lately. And when they shared their own “goodnights” that sounded ironic into the new morning light that was sneaking inside the windows, Abby couldn't stop thinking of how good she had felt in those few hours.

 

How her mind had stopped thinking about Clarke, even if just for few moments, how she had found out that was easier to stop worrying when someone was there with you, reminding you how life could still be surprising on earth, and how things could still be filled with wonder.

 

She changed her clothes and hid herself under three blankets that morning, and when she fell asleep, a smile was still printed on her lips.

 

 

 


End file.
